The Last Cupcakes
by Michi41
Summary: Katie's last Fireside Girls cupcakes need to be sold, and at first, she's not sure who to give them to. However, she realizes that she should give them to a person who has always been a great friend to her, and does. Phatie friendship, and a one-shot.


**I know that there are a ton of Phinbella fans out there, and I'm one of them. But, I love to read stories about Phineas interacting with the other Fireside Girls too, whether they're friendship or romance. When I saw that there weren't a lot, I decided to write my own, featuring Katie, since she and Phineas seem to be a popular couple as well. This one's only friendship, but a part in my other story Circle of Love talks about real Phatie. It will be in chapter 25 (as of this writing the next chapter), I think. So yeah, enjoy!**

"So, Katie," Milly says to me as we stop in the middle of the sidewalk to catch our breath. "Which house do you want to go to next? Remember, I can't go to any more. My dad's wedding rehearsal _has _to be today." She rolls her eyes, probably thinking of her soon-to-be stepmother. Even though her mom died when she was a baby and therefore never knew her, it still makes her upset to see her dad with another woman.

"Well, I don't really know," I admit, rubbing the back of my neck that's covered in sweat. "I mean, we sold cupcakes to everyone on the last block, and the one before that. Plus, we went to that tall building and sold some to that creepy guy with the German accent like we always have."

Milly giggles. "Yeah, his accent _is _weird," she agrees, and I giggle as well.

"But Milly, really, this is serious," I say, my smile suddenly turning into a frown. "We have our last set of Fireside Girls cupcakes, and since we'll be thirteen in a few months and this is the last batch, this is our _very last _order. _My_ very last order, actually, since you're leaving."

The curly-haired brunette sighs. "You're right," she says quietly. "I can't believe it. Our last set of cupcakes. You remember our first time, right?"

"When we were seven and had no clue what to do, since we had just 'graduated' from the Lil' Sparks and they don't really do much? And we for some reason tripped over Perry in front of the large purple building and sent cupcakes flying everywhere on top of those poor old people?"

"Yeah." She sighs happily. "Good times, good times."

I nod and reminisce along with her, but only for a brief second when I realize that we'll eventually be all rippled from the flashback and make people look at us funny. So I snap out of it quickly and then poke her, causing her to do it as well.

"Well, I better get going," she sighs, taking a quick glance at her watch. "Guess I'll see you."

"Yeah. See you, Mills."

She walks off towards her house, which is two blocks away from the street we're currently on, Maple Drive. Wait, Maple Drive? Taking a closer look down the street, I realize it's the street where my friends Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vienna all live. How dumb am I to not notice the latest gigantic thing in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard? Seriously, once you take a look at them for the first time, you'll be blown away.

Wait, I have an idea. Why not take the last cupcakes to Phineas and Ferb? Plus, without a doubt, Isabella (Who's already done with HER sales, most likely), Buford, and Baljeet will also be there, witnessing the building and helping out whenever they can. So, they can help eat the cupcakes if they want.

All right, so it's settled. My very last business as a Fireside Girl will be done at Phineas and Ferb's house. What could be better?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I cautiously approach the gate that leads to the famous backyard everyone in town loves and take a deep breath while doing so. Although I never wanted this moment to come, it finally has. After this, I will only go to a few more meetings, and then… that's it. Years of earning those patches, making new uniforms every year as I grew taller, having to schedule my dance classes so that they fit with my busy Fireside Girls schedule…it'll all be gone. Just like that.

Building up as much courage as I can muster, I swing open the door the way I usually saw Isabella doing it and expect to see more than one person out here, which is expected since there usually _is _more than one person out here. However, that's not the case.

Sitting in a lawn chair, sunglasses on and sipping a glass of lemonade, it seems, is none other than the great Phineas Flynn himself.

"Uh…hi," I say, cringing at how loud I sound compared to everything else.

The redheaded inventor jumps slightly in his chair and turns to see me awkwardly holding the log cabin thingy the cupcakes come in. "Oh, hey Katie," he greets me after recovering. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Um…I'm cool," I say, looking around nervously for Isabella, since she rarely likes Phineas saying her catchphrase to anyone but her. Yeah, you probably already know she likes him, but some of you might not.

"Nice. Although it's pretty hard to stay cool during summer," he replies to my comment, winking at me.

I laugh, and he grins at me. Suddenly, I notice something odd. Where's Ferb?

I ask this to Phineas, and he answers immediately, like he often does. "He's at Blueprint Heaven," he explains, taking another sip of his lemonade. "I'm taking a break because I don't think it's that fun working without my brother at my side. You know? It feels…wrong."

"I know the feeling; it's that way when some of my friends in my dance class aren't at practice. But what about Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet? Aren't they usually out here with you guys, too?"

"Yeah. But Buford took Baljeet out to go 'fishing' in the pond, and Isabella told me that she wasn't quite done delivering cupcakes for the Fireside Girls. So she's out on the other side of town doing that as we speak."

So Isabella _isn't _done? Interesting.

"So, what brings you here?" he asks me, and I suddenly remember why I came here in the first place.

"Well…this log cabin I'm holding in my hands happens to be my very last batch of Fireside Girls cupcakes. Ever, since I'll be thirteen soon and you know what happens once we turn thirteen," I say somewhat quickly, stroking the top like it's a newborn kitten. "And I figured it would be cool to share them with you guys. For free."

All right, _technically _we aren't allowed to just hand out free cupcakes. Isabella would be furious and would probably inform Mrs. Feyersied about me doing such a thing. But hey, Phineas and I have been friends since childcare when we were two, and he's always been really nice to me. I even had a crush on him the first few months of preschool as a little, wide-eyed three year old. But _that's _another story for another time.

At the mention of the cupcakes, his face lightens up considerably. "Really?" he asks me. "Aw, Katie, you don't need to do that-"

"I want to," I insist, placing them on the table where he has his lemonade. "Call it a gift for always being friends with me, even through everybody's ups and downs."

Phineas hesitates, and I worry that he'll refuse. On the contrary, though, he gives a wide grin. "Thanks, Katie," he says to me, hopping up and grabbing the cupcakes. "I'll put them in the fridge so the icing doesn't melt. Man, it's hot out." He opens the screen door and goes inside.

"_I'm_ hot, and I'm wearing a skirt," I say loudly so he'll hear, looking down at my outfit in disgust.

"Makes me glad I'm a boy and all we have during the summer is long shorts," Phineas chuckles as he walks back into the backyard. Looks like he returned from his kitchen rather early. Although it is the room closest to the yard.

"Yeah." I then take a closer look at the latest giant contraption in the middle of the grass. "So…what's the latest work of art?"

Phineas smiles and leads me over while talking about it. "Well, it's obviously not done yet since Ferb isn't here to help build it with me, but I'll tell you." Having reached it, he puts one hand on it. "Well, we realized that everyone can't concentrate on doing what they want to do during an extremely warm summer day like today. Whether they want to stay inside or just swim in a pool like Isabella's, the heat sort of takes all of the fun out of it. You following?"

When I nod, he continues. "So…Ferb and I came up with the Temperature-3000! Basically, what you do is that you'll step into that machine, and an invisible bubble will form around you with a certain temperature that _you_ want it to be inside. And only _you _can feel that temperature. Plus, if you want it turned off, you can at any time. You'll just have to press a button that only you can see."

"And if I want to get out?"

"There'll be a door that again, only you can see. So once you step in it, you'll have total control over how hot or how cold you want to feel."

"Sounds cool," I say, trying to prevent my blond hair from sticking to the back of my neck without prevail. Groaning, I just pull it back into a ponytail. If I kept in the two braids like I always did when I was younger, this wouldn't be an issue and I wouldn't be complaining about it.

Phineas, not seeming to notice my hair issue, just keeps on talking. "So, when Ferb comes back, do you want to try it?" he asks me. "I'll let you be the first person."

I shrug. "Sure."

"Cool."

That's when we kind of just stand there for the next minute somewhat awkwardly until he clears his throat. "So...what do you want to do before then?" he wonders, kind of kicking the grass. "Ferb's been gone a while, so I don't know what's he's up to."

I think for a second. "Well," I say. "What do you typically do when Ferb isn't around? Do you just sit on the lawn chair like you were?"

"Well, we usually _are _together, so I don't really know what else to do besides that," he admits, scratching his ear. "What do you think we should do until then?"

I'm blank for a few seconds, thinking hard. What should Phineas Flynn do since he's not building or drawing up new ideas? But then, it hits me, and I almost kick myself for not thinking of it earlier. Giving him a small smile, I say, "Well, why don't we just go inside and wait for Ferb and/or Isabella to come? And, we could have a cupcake while we wait."

Luckily, he smiles yet again and grabs my arm. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he says, pulling me inside rather quickly and making me giggle quietly. "Let's have some of your last cupcakes."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Kinda cute, right? I think my first Phatie friendship story turned out well! What'd you think?**


End file.
